Auxiliary
by Caramelized
Summary: Link and Zelda have always complemented each other. Some things never change. Skyward Sword themed.  A collection of onesies


**Disclaimer & Warning: Slight spoilers mentioned. Don't read if you don't want to know. None of the material in the following story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Endearing<strong>

Zelda expelled a soft breath of air. It was going to be one of those nights again. She wouldn't be able to get to sleep because of that familiar feeling of emptiness. Even though the deep sleep she put herself in was peaceful, she couldn't help but feel completely... blank.

Her usual sleeping state had at least some substance, a feeling of warmth because of her dreams... but her deep sleep provided absolutely nothing, not even a solid grip on reality. Sighing, Zelda rolled out of bed and started towards the one person that could anchor her: Link.

She felt the ground chill the pads of her feet as she quietly made her way through the house she and Link had built. It wasn't extravagant, but Zelda liked staying connected with nature. She really liked staying connected to _something_ in general. She arrived at Link's door, placed a hand on the knob, and stopped.

Zelda had never been inside Link's room before, she respected his privacy... but now to just barge in at the crack of dawn... She felt it was a bit rude. Then again, he had caught her implied offer of staying on the surface with her rather than returning to Skyloft and accepted. On top of that, he was there for her whenever it was possible. Zelda couldn't even begin to imagine the trials Link had been put through just to reach her.

She let out a small laugh; when did her childhood best friend change into the man she had grown to like a little more than platonic means? Tightening her grip, Zelda turned the knob and entered the room as silently as possible. When the door creaked as she was shutting it, she half expected to find Link with a weapon at her neck, tensed for battle. Instead, she found him sprawled out _on top_ of his sheets, mouth wide open.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the scene and walked over to Link's bed. She lightly tugged on the sheets to no avail. Exasperated, she reached over him, deciding to wrap him in his covers instead. Her arm brushed against Link's face and froze. Glancing down, Zelda found that the boy was still sound asleep. She shook her head. Regardless of the warrior Link had become, his habit of sleeping like a rock didn't leave him.

Just as she finished covering him, his eyes snapped open at the sudden confinement and sat up, looking around wildly. Link's piercing cobalt gaze took in Zelda's flustered face and began to open his mouth when she held a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry I woke you... I just, um, could I stay here tonight? I've been remembering the... void I was in during that deep sleep..." she wrung her wrists, waiting for a response. Link looked at her a while longer before wordlessly climbing off his bed and gestured towards his bed.

"Thank you..." she whispered. After Zelda slipped under his warm covers, Link turned to leave. Her hand shot out to grasp his. "Please don't go... Let me rephrase my earlier question: can I stay with _you_ tonight? I don't want... I can't be alone right now."

He paused before yielding to her request. He could never seem to deny her anything anymore. Link sat down on top of his covers when he was promptly shoved off and then tugged under them.

"I don't want you catching a cold, silly." Zelda found it endearing that he still tried to keep her privacy intact. Cautiously, she moved closer to Link, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck. Link hesitantly drew his arms around her waist and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I just need physical contact... Um, get back to sleep if you can," Zelda let out a breath into his shoulder and added with slight bitterness, "I've had enough sleep for a lifetime."

With that said, Link tightened his hold on her and started to hum her lullaby. She relaxed in his arms and listened to the reverberations of his hum and the gentle thrum of his heartbeat. Zelda felt her conscious drift, leaving her with a small smile.

He never failed to make her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So er... that was a nice long break from writing stories... haha. But recently, I've been obsessed with LoZ fandom because of Skyward Sword. Lordy, so... adorable. Anyway, this is a short two-shot.

IT WILL GET FINISHED I SWEAR. I HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED OUT AND HOW TO GO ABOUT IT...

Please check my profile for that update sign thingy. I may or may not change my pen-name so... beware :).

Hopefully my writing will come back... College essays have taken a serious toll. yuck.


End file.
